16 & Pregnant: Amy
by Jubilation Bells
Summary: If Amy's story were to appear on an episode of MTV's 16 & Pregnant, this might be what it would sound like. No romantic pairings intended.
1. Introduction

**I do not own anything in this story. The characters and the plot all belong to Brenda Hampton and ABC Family. All credit for the idea goes to Morgan J. Freeman and MTV**

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Amy. I'm fifteen and I'm from Valley Glen, California. I live with my mom, my dad, and my younger sister, Ashley. My parents are separated and they're getting divorced soon, but for right now, we're all doing the best we can to get along; but it isn't always easy.<p>

My dad was already divorced once before and his first wife has a daughter the same age as me. We're kind of friends, but it's hard because our parents are always competing with each other through us which puts a lot of pressure on me to be perfect.

I love music and I dream of one day attending Julliard and then playing the French Horn in the New York Philharmonic; but for right now I only play it in my high school's marching band. As much as I love band it has gotten me into some trouble in the past which is how I met Ricky.

He's a year older than me and the drummer in my same marching band. He won me over one night when I met him at band camp last summer and I thought we really hit it off. It wasn't until later that I found out he was a total player. Despite his efforts, we really don't talk much anymore and I don't want anything to do with him. I've even started dating someone new and my boyfriend, Ben, doesn't want me talking to Ricky either. But I guess it's time we start talking to each other again soon since things are about to get a lot more complicated between all of us because….

…I'm pregnant.


	2. 25 through 29 Weeks Pregnant

**AN: **The plot comes directly from the show, however, the time frame and dialogue are slightly modified to fit the MTV script. **This story and the Adrian story are NOT connected, they are completely independent from each other, they just feature some of the same characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>25 Weeks Pregnant<strong>

At the beginning of my pregnancy, I tried to keep it a secret, but my high school is just like any other where gossip spreads like wildfire, so it didn't take long for everyone to find out. Now, 6 months along, I obviously can't hide it anymore, but I haven't really put much thought into anything either; I've been ignoring the whole situation to the best of my ability. Everything that's been going on has been causing a lot of tension for my parents' already failing relationship.

_Anne: In just a few months you're going to have a baby that you are going to need to take care of._

_Amy: I know. But you'll help me right?_

_Anne: I will take care of you; I'm your mother, I'll always take care of you, but as a mother you are going to need to take care of your child. _

_Amy: So you're saying you aren't going to help me?_

_Anne: What I'm saying is if you want to keep that baby you need to know that that baby is your responsibility, not mine. If you want to keep the baby you would need to get a job to support that baby._

I know I had an unrealistic view of how this would all work. In the back of my mind I thought that my parents would get back together and my mom would watch the baby while I went to school and band practice, but now she uses every opportunity she can to let me know that I am not ready to be a mother, and she is pushing hard for adoption. I can't think about that right now, so I'm meeting with my best friends but ever since I got pregnant, it's pretty much all they can talk about too.

_Lauren: So have you decided what you're going to do about the baby yet?_

_Amy: No, I haven't. My mom really wants me to give it up for adoption but I don't know if I want to. _

_Madison: Well then what are you going to do with it?_

_Amy: I don't know, Ben said that he would help out and I guess Ricky wants to be involved._

_Lauren: You guess? Have you even talked to him about it?_

_Amy: Well he said he does but I'm not really sure I want to him be. My parents dont. I don't know I've kind of been avoiding him._

_Madison: Why?_

_Amy: I don't really trust him after everything that happened, you know. I didn't even tell him I was pregnant, he found out like through the grapevine at school._

_Madison: How did this happen anyway? I mean did you even use birth control at all._

_Amy: No, we didn't use birth control. That was the only time I've ever had sex in my life and I wasn't even sure it was really sex until all this happened._

_Lauren: Why not?_

_Amy: I don't know, didn't exactly realize what was happening until after 2 seconds and then it was just over. Obviously I wasn't planning on doing it._

_Lauren: I don't understand how you could not know what was going on._

_Amy: I can't really explain it, you really have to be in the situation to understand. But it doesn't really matter now; what's done is done and now I have to deal with it._

_Madison: So were your parents mad when you told them?_

_Amy: Oh my god they were furious! My mom didn't even believe me at first she was just in shock; and I thought my dad was going to like kill Ricky he was so mad._

_Madison: So do you want to give the baby up for adoption._

_Amy: Not really, no, but I might have to._

My friends didn't help at all. If anything I'm just more confused. I also thought getting married would solve the problem. Ben even offered to marry me, but our parents quickly turned down that idea saying we were way too young. I've been having a really hard time facing the reality of this whole situation, but I guess I finally have to start.

When I got home my sister came to talk to me since she and my mom really don't get along at all. Part of what makes this situation so confusing is that my dad doesn't want me to give the baby up for adoption. As if I wasn't torn enough with this decision, my family is making it even harder.

_Ashley: Dad's probably moving out soon_

_Amy: We knew this would happen some time._

_Ashley: Tell mom to ask him to stay._

_Amy: Mom won't do that, she won't even help me out with the baby._

_Ashley: Why would she help you out with the baby, it's your baby. Why would you want her to raise the baby, I mean look at us, we're both completely screwed up. Maybe the kid is better off adopted._

Ashley may have a point. My family is dysfunctional enough as it is; bringing a baby into it would only make it worse.

* * *

><p><strong>28 Weeks Pregnant<strong>

I'm still torn about what I want to do with the baby, I still haven't found a job or anything, and my parents fighting all the time really stresses me out. Since I'm not 16 yet, I can't get a job without a work permit and most places don't really want to hire a pregnant 15 year old. It would be easier for Ricky to get a job since he is already 16, but Ben doesn't want him to be involved. As if I wasn't stressed out enough, tonight, we've got an unexpected visitor at our house.

_Amy: What are you doing in the garage?_

_Ashley: Mom and Dad are fighting so I wanted to get away from all of that. This time it's about money._

_Amy: Well I'm glad I missed that._

_Ashley: Do you see that? It looks like someone's watching us._

_Amy: He was there when I got home, that's really creepy._

_Ashley: Let's get inside._

_Bob: How are you doing?_

_Amy: Who are you?_

_Bob: Are you Amy? I'm Bob, Ricky's dad._

I found out a few weeks ago from Lauren that Ricky's father sexually abused him when he was a little. She made me swear not to tell anyone about it so I've never brought it up. She only knows because her dad is Ricky's psychiatrist. He's been in foster care for years because of it. It's been in the back of my mind ever since I found out and I'm really worried about him showing up at my house like this.

When Ashley and I went inside, Bob came to our door to talk to my dad. He was offering to help out and telling my dad all of this stuff about Ricky being a liar and that Ricky is a bad kid blaming him for everything. I may have my issues with Ricky, but I know that Bob is the liar, not Ricky. So I've sat my parents down to tell them what I know.

_Amy: I need to tell you something. Lauren told me a couple of weeks ago that Bob sexually abused Ricky when he was a kid; that's why he's in foster care._

_Anne: Well this does complicate things. Why didn't you tell anyone?_

_Amy: I mean, it's personal information, very personal. I didn't think I should._

_George: How do we know Ricky isn't lying?_

_Anne: Children don't lie about things like this._

_Amy: Ricky goes to Lauren's father so I think it's true. Plus that Bob guy really gives me the creeps._

_Anne: If this is who Ricky's father is-_

_George: We don't know anything yet._

_Anne: If this is who Ricky's father is and if Ricky, through no fault of his own is dealing with who his father is and what he did to him, then do you really think this is the best thing for your child? Or would it be better to find a more stable family with 2 responsible adults who can take care of a child._

_Amy: I don't know, call someone. Call whoever you call to get a baby adopted._

_Anne: Amy-_

_Amy: Mom, I really can't talk about this right now._

As if I wasn't stressed out enough about being pregnant and making a huge decision about my baby's future, adding Ricky's father into the situation only makes it worse.

* * *

><p><strong>29 Weeks Pregnant<strong>

When the initial shock of Ricky's abusive father showing up at my doorstep wore off a little, I figured I needed to talk to Ricky about it. Since My parents and I aren't sure how involved we want Ricky to be, I've kind of been avoiding him up until now. But with this baby coming soon, I can't keep avoiding him forever. So before school today I met up with him to try and figure some things out.

_Ricky: I hate that everyone's feeling sorry for me about this. I know that Lauren told you. Did you tell your parents?_

_Amy: Yeah_

_Ricky: Great, look I know where this is going._

_Amy: Ricky, I want to consider adoption and I would appreciate it if you went along with that._

_Ricky: I don't know about that._

_Amy: I just want to let you know that I'm considering letting some nice couple adopt the baby._

_Ricky: Why? You're afraid of me touching the kid?_

_Amy: No, it's not about you; it's not even about me, it's about the baby and what's best for the baby._

_Ricky: What if what I think what's best for the baby is to know his or her birth parents. Maybe growing up in your home with me coming to see him... or her, do you know what it is yet?_

_Amy: No. And my parents aren't just going to raise the baby for me._

_Ricky: Why should they, why can't you and me do it? It's not like they're going to kick you out of the house or anything is it?_

_Amy: How are you and me going to raise a child? Neither of us has a job or insurance._

_Ricky: Half of the country is out of work and half the country doesn't have insurance. They don't just give their sons and daughters away just because they can't pay a few bills_

_Amy: We're in high school. I would like to graduate high school and go to college and have a career and get married. I just want to have a normal life._

_Ricky: I thought this wasn't about you. And guess what, you're not going to have a normal life. I don't. Lot's of people don't have normal lives. And no, the answer is no, I'm not going along with it. I'm not my father._

It's bad enough that my family can't even agree on what to do about this baby, but if Ricky and I can't even get on the same page about it I don't know what I'm going to do.

When I got home from school my mom wanted to talk to me again, but after talking to Ricky today, I'm feeling really discouraged and I don't want to deal with her right now since she always makes it worse.

_Anne: I'm not trying to make your decision for you._

_Amy: You kind of are since you won't help me._

_Anne: I'm going to help you once in a while but I'm not really in a position to take care of a baby. I have to get a job too and I might even have to go back to school. We're kind of in the same boat. I know that if you really want to find a job and provide a home for the baby, you will. But if you decide to choose adoption, I hope you do it not because it's the easier choice, but because it's the better choice. But it is your choice._

Even though my mom keeps saying it's all my decision, it's a whole lot more complicated than that; especially when everyone close to me is pushing me in all different directions.

**2 Days Later**

I have a doctors appointment today and they told me that I can find out the sex of the baby if I want to; but since I don't know if I'm keeping the baby yet, I'm not sure if I want to know. My mom isn't exactly who I pictured to be accompanying me to this appointment, but that's how it has to be. Ben really wanted to come, but I wouldn't let him because that seemed completely inappropriate since it isn't his baby and he's never even seen my stomach before.

_Amy: I think I want the baby to be a girl._

_Anne: Why is that?_

_Amy: Bob abused Ricky and Ricky is a boy. So maybe if the baby is a girl and Bob and Ricky are around they wouldn't touch her._

_Anne: Honey, that's not fair; and it really doesn't work that way. Let's just hope that whether it's a boy or a girl it's happy and healthy and no harm comes to it. Maybe Ricky can break the cycle of abuse. Ricky's father was probably abused too, and his father's father. But you never know, maybe Ricky will agree to the adoption and will want to stay away from the baby._

_Amy: Maybe we should both just stay away and let the parents be parents. I don't think I want to know what it is._

_Anne: That is up to you. A lot of people don't want to know. Just make sure you tell the doctor that._

_Dr. Kposowa: Amy, come on back._

I decided I wanted to know after all. I found out I'm having a boy. I texted my dad and Ashley to let them know. When I got home I called Ben and since I wouldn't let him come to the appointment with me, he is going to help me make a video to give to the baby's parents if we give him up for adoption.

_Amy: I'm Amy, and I'm your birth mother. This is my mother, your grandmother. She was with me when we got to see your picture for the first time. I just want you to know that I love you. My mother loves you and my boyfriend, who's making this for you right now. My dad and my sister, my whole family loves you and so do all of my friends. That's why we want to make sure that you have the best home possible with the best family possible and I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make sure that happens for you and you get all that life has to offer. That's what my parents did for me and because you're my son._

I didn't tell my dad and Ashley about the video since they aren't completely on board with adoption yet. But my dad did have some amazing news for me. Bob had violated his parolle and he is going back to prison. Now I feel better knowing that no matter what I decide to do, my baby is going to be safe.


	3. 32 through 37 Weeks Pregnant

**32 Weeks Pregnant**

I'm really relieved that Bob went back to jail. Now it's time to focus on the baby and my decision on what to do with him. My mom really wants me to put him up for adoption and even though I really don't want to, I'm starting to think that might be the best idea; but before I can do that I need Ricky to be on board. So tonight, he is coming over to talk about it. Ben's not too happy about it so he's invited himself over to be part of the decision making too. I really don't want him there; this decision is hard enough for me to make without extra parties giving their opinions.

_Amy: Ben, what are you even doing here?_

_Ricky: I told him he could come. I don't care if he's here I don't care if all of your friends and family are here. I'm not going to change my mind I don't want the baby adopted._

_Amy: Fine, then it's yours._

_Ricky: I would take the baby, but can I do that legally?_

_Amy: Yes you can._

_Ben: How is he going to take care of the baby?_

_Amy: Same way I was going to take care of the baby. Drop out of school and get a job and get daycare._

_Ricky: I'm not going to do that._

_Amy: Really? Then what are you going to do?_

_Ben: Have you really thought this through?_

_Amy: No, the idea just occurred to me, but I like it. This way I can continue to be in the band, go to school dances, and do all of the stuff normal high school students do while you sit home and raise your son._

_Ricky: A boy?_

_Amy: Yes, so he's probably better off with you than me anyway; although the best home for him would be with two adults_

_Ricky: I don't know_

_Ben: Yeah I don't know._

_Amy: Well why don't the two of you talk it over, and decide, and let me know what I should do._

Ricky is not making this easy for me at all and I can't go any further with an adoption plan without his permission. Ben doesn't want me to give up the baby either, but he needs to realize that he doesn't have any say in this. I'm really not qualified for any jobs either so If I can't get Ricky on my side with this, I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Evening<strong>

I'm still really upset about how things went with Ricky tonight; but my dad thinks that he might have found a solution.

_George: I might have found a couple to adopt the baby_

_Amy: Really? But you're against adoption._

_George: Not if it's the right couple and I can see my grandson whenever I want and you can see your son whenever you want._

_Amy: Ricky didn't agree to anything. He doesn't want the baby adopted but he doesn't want to take care of him either. My son needs to be loved by 2 adults who can provide everything for him that I can't_

_George: That's why I think I found the perfect couple, but don't tell your mother, she needs to think this was her idea._

It turns out that my dad's business partner, Donovan, is interested in adopting the baby. He's gay and he and his partner, Leon, have been trying to adopt for years but haven't had any luck. They've already agreed to an open adoption and would allow me to be involved with my son's life, so it sounds like a win-win situation. All I have to do now is get Ricky to agree to it.

* * *

><p><strong>33 Weeks Pregnant<strong>

I'm meeting with Donovan and Leon tonight to talk to them about the adoption.

_Donovan: So this is definite, you're sure you don't want to talk to any other couples?_

_Amy: Why would I?_

_Leon: We just want you to be sure._

_Amy: I am sure._

_Donovan: The thing is we almost adopted once before, 2 siblings out of foster care, and the parents agreed to give us the children and then changed their minds when they found out the children were with a gay couple. _

_Leon: They couldn't take the children back, so those children are still in foster care but they wouldn't let us be their parents._

_Amy: I know you guys are gay and I don't care. And I know I won't disappoint you, I've disappointed enough people already._

_Donovan: We'd like to meet Ricky._

_Leon: Yeah, we need to make sure that he's committed to this too, because he has rights; he can block the adoption if he's not ok with it._

_Amy: He could, but I don't think he will._

_Leon: Do you and Ricky still see each other, like are you friends?_

_Amy: It's a complicated situation, but I'll talk to him about meeting you guys._

I really like Donovan and Leon and I know that they would make great parents. What makes it even better, is that they would still let me be involved. Now all I have to do is convince Ricky that they will too.

* * *

><p><strong>34 Weeks pregnant<strong>

Tonight, Ricky is meeting Donovan and Leon. I'm really nervous because he still isn't completely on board with the adoption and he's already worried that they aren't going to like him given his childhood. I'm hoping that once he meets them them, he will realize that they will be great parents.

_Leon: so Ricky, your mother speaks very highly of you_

_Amy: You know his mother?_

_Ricky: Not my biological mother, my foster mother, Margaret, she's their social worker. _

_Donovan: Margaret's a nice woman_

_Ricky: Such a nice woman married to such a nice man. They're the best foster parents in the world. They took me in when I don't think anyone else would have. I mean everyone's afraid of older boys, especially ones with troubled pasts and crazy drug addict parents. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for them. I'd probably be in prison just like my dad. I'm not even their only kid, they do this all the time, they're saints. There are just so few people who will take in older children since people want babies, like ours._

That meeting did not at all go as I had planned. After meeting Ricky, Donovan and Leon decided that they don't want to adopt my baby anymore, they want to get their old foster kids back instead because they said those kids need them more and my baby will be loved no matter where he is. I feel like Ricky sabotaged the adoption on purpose knowing what he knew about the foster system. Now, I'm back at square one, and I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>37 Weeks Pregnant<strong>

Time is running out. I haven't been able to bring myself to look at any more couples to adopt the baby. I don't think there will be any that I like as much as Donovan and Leon, and even if there was, I don't think I would even be able to convince Ricky at this point. Now my mom is pushing even harder for me to get a job. My parents and my sister are on completely opposing sides on the issue of adoption.

Ben and Ricky can't get along at all and Ben was trying to keep Ricky away from me and the baby. It's gotten so bad that Ben's dad stepped in and forced him to face reality. He offered both of them jobs at the butcher shop he owns because he thinks they need to learn to get along with each other given our situation. I'm glad that there will at least be some money coming in if I do end up keeping the baby, but it isn't going to be enough unless I can get a job too.

I'm getting really tired of everyone arguing over what I should do with the baby. Ashley has been making me feel really guilty about even thinking about giving him up. Since my mom has been so overbearing about getting the baby adopted, I never really got to hear what my dad had to say. I guess I should since if Ricky can't agree to it, adoption isn't even a possibility.

_George: You know you could keep the baby if you really wanted to._

_Amy: How? I don't have a job, I can't really get a job right now. I don't know how I'll be able to go to school if I can't get one._

_Ashley: Ricky got a job, so you won't be completely broke. If you keep looking you'll eventually find a job too, you can still go to school._

_Amy: How, how could I still go to school? _

_Ashley: All you would need to do is find a babysitter._

_George: I know your mother keeps saying it's all your responsibility, but we'll help you, you know that we'll help you. _

They bring up some good points. I never really did give myself any credit because my mom kept bringing me down. Later on, my dad's ex-wife's daughter, Grace, and her boyfriend, Jack, came over with some great news. Jack's dad is the minister at the church and Grace's family is also very involved. Despite the family grudge, Grace has already helped me so much in this pregnancy.

_Grace: I was just wondering if you had found a job yet._

_Amy: No, I haven't. Most places aren't looking to hire pregnant teenagers. _

_Jack: Well Grace came up with a really good idea and she came to me and I went to my dad and here is what the church can offer you._

_Grace: A job. A job in the daycare center; so you can leave the baby there during school hours and then when you get out of school you can work there to pay for the care you received. _

_Jack: And if you wanted to, you could teach a music class there once a week and they would pay you for that and the church provides insurance to all of its employees._

_Grace: We all want to help you in any way we can. And Adrian and I were going to throw you a baby shower if you are interested. That way, people can give you gifts to help you out with some of big stuff you'll need._

This job is exactly what I need. Not only would I be getting paid, I get daycare and insurance too. Now that Ricky, Ben, and I all have jobs, I just might be able to keep the baby! I'm really excited that this could actually work out, I'm just a little nervous about telling my mom that's what I've decided to do.


	4. 38 Weeks Pregnant

**AN: **I watched an unhealthy amount of 16 & Pregnant episodes trying to put this chapter together and I had a lot of trouble portraying the labor in the form of text. I still don't love how it turned out but it's the best I could come up with. Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>38 Weeks Pregnant<strong>

Today is my baby shower. My mom and Ashley went early so they could help set up so Ben dropped me off a little later. I didn't even make it in the door before my water broke! I'm a little disappointed that I had to miss my own shower, but babies don't always follow a schedule. My mom and Ashley drove me to the hospital right away and my dad met us there. Ben's best friend, Alice, was at the shower and called him and told him to meet me at the hospital. I figured someone at the shower would tell Ricky too, but since He and Ben are getting along a little better now, Ben said he would probably want to be here so I called him and he showed up shortly after. Honestly, I didn't really want either of them there, or anyone other than my family, but I do appreciate their wanting to help.

**2 Hours into Labor**

_Dr. Kposowa: Hi Amy, how are feeling?_

_Amy: It hurts and I'm really scared._

_Dr. Kposowa: Don't be scared it's a natural process. I'm just going to get your IVs started and all check you out. It'll be a while_

_Amy: How bad is it going to hurt really?_

_Dr. Kposowa: Let's not think about that right now, let's just focus on this little guy._

Since the baby is coming a couple weeks early, I never got a chance to go to a birthing class. It's suddenly occurring to me that I put so much time in making plans for after the birth, that I never gave any thought to the actual birth itself. I'm really scared and I don't know what I'm doing.

**4 Hours into Labor**

Labor came with a lot more pain than I had expected. I knew it was going to hurt, but I had no idea it would be this bad. The Doctor keeps telling me that it's going to be a long time and she won't even let me get an epidural yet.

_Anne: What are you going to name him?_

_Amy: What am I going to name the baby? I'm going to name the baby?_

_Anne: Well, yeah who else did you think was going to name the baby?_

_Amy: I don't know I'm a minor. I thought maybe you and Dad. I thought I would suggest a few names but really a name is a serious thing. He's going to be stuck with it his whole life and now is not the time for be to be coming up with some name. I'm busy here._

No one here seems to understand the pain I'm in and no matter what they try to do to help, I'm frustrated with them. Especially my mom for never making me go to that class when I should have and Ricky for putting me in this position in the first place and probably the doctor since she won't give me the pain medication. My dad and Ashley keep making stupid jokes thinking they're funny, but nothing is funny at a time like this. Ben is trying to be supportive but he is making me mad too. He claims to want to be there for me but he obviously can't handle the sight of pain and passes out every time I have a contraction which is really a slap in the face since I'm the one actually going through it, not him.

**6 Hours into Labor**

_Dr. Kposowa: The thing is we don't want to give you the epidural too soon._

_Amy: Yeah I'm worried about too late._

_Dr. Kposowa: I've done this before, I bet I know just about the perfect time._

_Amy: I guess you do know better than me since I never went to that stupid class._

_Dr. Kposowa: That anger is good useful energy and it might speed things along. You feel free to let it go. I'll let your mom know it's going to be a while longer._

_Amy: She's the one who didn't make me go to that class when I should have._

_Dr. Kposowa: Just like that, let it go. I'll be back._

**8 Hours into Labor**

I'm finally allowed to get an epidural and it made a world of a difference. The doctor says it won't be that much longer but she's been saying that for the past few hours so I don't even know what that means anymore. I'm trying to take a nap but it's not really working out since I keep having dreams about band camp and that is the last thing I want to think about right now since that's how I got into this mess in the first place. My parents keep arguing and I wish they would just stop at least for today; or at least not do it in front of me. The doctor also keeps reminding me that this a natural process, but it seems like the most unnatural thing ever.

**12 Hours into Labor**

After 12 long hours, it was time to push. I decided I wanted my mom, dad, and Ashley all in the room with me when the baby was born. Since for the most part we've all gotten through this together so far, we should finish it together too. After another hour and a half of pushing, he was finally here. My dad went to tell Ricky and Ben when he was out and they waited outside until he and I were ready to be seen.

Ricky came in first and even though he was hesitant to hold the baby right away, when he did, he looked so comfortable with him. I felt a little better after seeing them together. Ben came in next and it made me a little nervous when he was holding him since it did not look as natural and the baby cried the whole time. I don't think he's ever really been around a baby before, but he'll learn. I was exhausted but visitors kept coming in left and right. My friends, Ricky's friends, my parents friends, and even Ben's friends all came in and wanted to see him.

**1 Day Old**

I get to take the baby home tomorrow. I still haven't figured out what I want to name him, and I'm going to have to before I leave the hospital. When the excitement finally died down a little, my family went home to get some rest but they're coming back now. My dad is moving out of our house today and Ashley is moving in with him since she and my mom don't get along. Thankfully, he bought the house next door, so they will still be around to help when I need them.

_Ashley: So how is my nephew? What's his name?_

_Amy: You know what? Why don't you name him? You're the one who talked me into keeping him._

_Ashley: hmm. How about John?_

_Amy: I like John. Do we know a John?_

_Ashley: You need a nice, clean, simple name. That kid's life is going to be complicated enough._

_Amy: Hi there, John._

_Anne: So do we have a name yet?_

_Amy: John_

_George: I like it. It's classic. Can't go wrong with John._

I'm excited that my baby finally has a name that I really like and my family all likes it too. My parents and I agreed that it would be more appropriate to give him my last name rather than Ricky's since we don't know for sure how involved he is going to be yet and John's going to have it for the rest of his life. Even though Ricky has said many times that he wants to be involved in a situation like ours, you can never really know for sure.


	5. 3 Days through 10 Weeks Old

**AN:** The show jumps right from the birth to 10 weeks old so I had to improvise a bit for this chapter. Timelines are skewed and details are added for this reason. Please bear with me on this and keep letting me know what you think! :)

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Old<strong>

I got to take John home last night and needless to say it was a long night. It's a lot harder since I don't have all of the help I had at the hospital. My mom took the day off work so she could help me with John's first day home. Ricky took the rest of this week off from school so he can help during the day too. There have been babies in and out of his house ever since he's been living with his foster parents so he's used to being around them; I on the other hand have no idea. Since I'm finally home, my friends are coming over for a little while to see John.

_Madison: He's so cute! He looks just like you._

_Amy: He does, doesn't he?_

_Lauren: How are you feeling?_

_Amy: Exhausted. But I guess I have to get used to that feeling._

_Madison: So what's going on with Ricky? Is he involved like he said he would be._

_Amy: Yeah he was here earlier with his parents but they went home. He'll be back tomorrow. He took the week off school to help during the day._

_Lauren: That was nice of him. So how is everything going to work with you and him?_

_Amy: John is obviously going to live here and Ricky says he is going to come over every day. I'm not really sure how I feel about that yet but it is important for a boy to have both of his parents around._

_Lauren: What are you going to do about school?_

_Amy: I can't put John in daycare until he's 6 weeks old so I probably have to take the whole 6 weeks off since I don't have anyone else to watch him during the day. I arranged it with the school so that I'm going to pick up my assignments and I'll do them here and bring them back so I won't fall behind._

_Madison: That's nice that they're working it out with you._

_Amy: Yeah. I don't know, this is all just so overwhelming._

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Old<strong>

Taking care of John on my own is hard work. Much harder than I expected. John still isn't sleeping though the night and neither am I. My parents are both working so during the day I'm all by myself with John. My mom has a new boyfriend, so she isn't around as much as I had hoped. Ricky took the first week off from school so he could help, but the school wouldn't let him have any more time than that so now he's back. I hate to admit but it was nice having him here because he really does know what he's doing and it at least gave me a few hours to sleep. He's still coming over every day but not until later when he gets off work. It's frustrating now because John is so much more calm around him than me even though I'm the one taking care of him all day.

_Amy: Can you believe that, the second he touches him he stops crying. It makes me crazy._

_Anne: Maybe if you weren't so upset John wouldn't be so upset._

_Amy: I don't know how I can't be. I'm so tired and I'm the one doing all the hard stuff while he's crying all day. Then Ricky's here for 5 minutes and he stops crying. _

_Anne: Amy, John can tell when you're stressed out. Ricky has helped you out a lot so far so instead of complaining you should be using this time to do homework.__ You better not fall too far behind._

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Old<strong>

I'm getting really restless being at home alone with John all day. The house is a complete mess and I'm exhausted. I never thought I could go this long without sleep. I'm starting to fall pretty far behind in my schoolwork but it's hard to concentrate on it when I'm watching John 24/7. I only get a break for a couple hours when Ricky comes over and I can't get much done in that time because Ben feels the need to come over and chaperone every time Ricky is here.

_Ben: I just thought I'd come over and see how you were._

_Amy: Yeah? Ricky's in my room with John._

_Ben: So is John moving into the nursery any time soon?_

_Amy: I don't know. He still wakes up in the middle of the night so it's so much easier to just reach over and pick him up. Why?_

_Ben: I'm just not that comfortable with Ricky hanging out in your room all the time._

_Amy: What is going on with you? He's not in there for me, he's in there for John. You've never been this jealous before and I don't think I like it._

_Ben: I think we should talk, before anyone gets really upset here, let's just talk._

_Ricky: I'm leaving, I just wanted to say goodnight._

_Amy: Thanks for coming over, you're so good with him._

_Ricky: If you wanted me to I could stay over and take care of him so you can get some sleep. I could just sleep on that chair in your room._

_Amy: It's ok, he should be ok for now._

_Ben: And besides, if anyone's going to be sleeping in Amy's room, it's going to be me._

I'd like to think I can handle John on my own but as much as I hate to admit it, Ricky has been helpful. I hate that John cooperates for him and not me and it makes me more resentful of Ricky. It would be nice to actually sleep for a full night, but I know that Ricky sleeping over would send Ben over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Weeks Old<strong>

Today is my first day back at school and I'm starting my job at the church daycare center. I still haven't caught up with all of the work I was supposed to do, so I'm just hoping I'm not too far behind. My dad helped me out with John all last night so I could get some sleep before school and now he is driving me to school this morning. I never thought I would be so excited to go to school, but I feel like I haven't left the house since John was born so I can't wait.

_George: So are you excited to be going back to school_

_Amy: Yeah I'm just excited to finally be getting out of the house._

_George: How are you doing with your schoolwork? Are you all caught up?_

_Amy: No, I'm a little behind._

_George: How far behind?_

_Amy: I'll catch up don't worry._

_George: What happens if you don't?_

_Amy: I will._

Being back at school and away from John was harder than I thought it would be. I'm further behind in my classes than I thought I was and I'm a little worried about not being able to catch up since I don't have much time on my hands to get work done.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Weeks Old<strong>

Since I barely get any sleep at night, being back at school is so hard. I can barely keep my eyes open during the day only to be followed by more hours at work after school. There are only a few weeks left before summer. I'm so jealous of all of my friends who can still go out and do whatever they want. But even if I could go with them, I would probably be too tired anyway. It's really starting to hit me just how much I'm going to miss out on by being a teen mother.

The more exhausted I get the more resent Ricky. It's not fair that I have to be the one to do all of the hard stuff. He keeps offering to help by taking John to daycare in the morning or staying the night. I should be thankful but I don't want to admit I need help, especially from him. My mom recently started dating someone new so she isn't around as much as I want her to be. Now on top of that she just found out she's pregnant, too!

**4:30 am**

_Anne: What are you doing up?_

_Amy: Why else would I be up? John was crying. Now I can't decide if I should go back to bed or just stay up and do homework._

_Anne: Have you finished everything you need to do for school._

_Amy: I don't think I'll ever be finished. There's not enough hours in the day. Not that I could ever go anywhere besides school and work._

_Anne: Amy, What's wrong, really?_

_Amy: I'm missing out on everything everyone else is doing. I feel like Old Mother Hubbard. I feel like and I look like Old Mother Hubbard._

_Anne: It's ok, all new mothers feel overwhelmed and isolated._

_Amy: I'm not just a new mother. I'm a new mother in high school and that's just so wrong. I just feel like I'm being punished._

_Anne: John is not a punishment. You should never say that._

_Amy: How would you know, you're being punished too._

_Anne: Would you stop saying that, babies are not punishments, they are blessings. John is a blessing just as much as this baby will be._

_Amy: I don't know how "blessed" we're going to feel when there are two of them in the house._

_Anne: That is not fair, and Amy, you're really going to have to stop feeling so sorry for yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>9 Weeks Old<strong>

Taking care of John while going to school and working has not gotten any easier. There is only a week left of school and everyone is discussing their summer plans. Ben is going to Italy for the whole summer, Madison and Lauren are going on vacation together, even my dad and Ashley are going on a road trip for a few weeks. I'm so jealous of everyone who is still able to have fun and do what they want. I'm mad at Ben for leaving me, but I guess it isn't fair to be since he doesn't have any responsibilities. To make matters worse, today, my school's guidance councilor called me in with some bad news.

_Mr. Molina: You know that report cards are coming out next week._

_Amy: Yeah?_

_Mr. Molina: Well there are some things on yours that you're not going to like._

_Amy: I'm not failing a class am I?_

_Mr. Molina: No, you're not failing but you are incomplete._

_Amy: What do you mean? That I have to do some more work before I can get my report card?_

_Mr. Molina: More like incomplete so you're going to have to go to summer school to finish your freshman credits. It's not a bad thing. Your grades are good, it's just a matter of completing the required freshman coursework so you can move on to the next year._

_Amy: And I have to do that in summer school?_

_Mr. Molina: Unfortunately yes, but you only have to do a class or 2._

_Amy: Is it one class or 2?_

_Mr. Molina: It's 3._

_Amy: How?_

_Mr. Molina: I'm sorry. Your teachers understand your situation, but they can't let you slide just because they understand your situation. You have to do the work and unfortunately you did not finish the work required to finish._

If I didn't have a baby, I could have gone to Italy with Ben, gone to band camp, gone on vacation with Madison and Lauren, gone with my dad Ashley, or done anything else I wanted to do this summer. Instead all I have to look forward to is more school and more work since I wasn't able to catch up with all of the homework I was supposed to after John was born. What's even more unfair is that Ricky doesn't have to worry about any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Weeks Old<strong>

It's the last day of my freshman year but I can't even get excited about it since I have to go to summer school to finish my credits since I missed so much work when John was born. Even though he's being as helpful as I'll let him, I'm still resentful of Ricky and lately we've been arguing more often. He is getting his own apartment this summer and he wants to take John there sometimes. I don't like the thought of John not being at my house with me, but I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing since Ricky doesn't have to go to school this summer and I do.

_Ricky: Hey_

_Amy: What do you want?_

_Ricky: Tonight's my first night in my new apartment and I was wondering if I could have John stay with me._

_Amy: Why?_

_Ricky: Because I want to have my son with my on my first night in my apartment. It's a big deal for me and I'm taking this step because of John so I thought it would be nice to have him there._

_Amy: It's always about you, isn't it?_

_Ricky: No it's not, what's with you?_

_Amy: I can't go anywhere or do anything anyone else is doing because I have a baby. OUR baby. I have summer school and work, and my boyfriend is going to Italy all summer and my parents are getting divorced, and my mother is having a baby! That's what's wrong with me._

_Ricky: I'm sorry. But I think your mom is happy about the baby and the divorce, and she's with a really nice guy. Who cares if Ben's going to Italy, he'll be back. Maybe he'll grow up a little. He's not going to do anything, you know that. And we're lucky to have jobs and you're lucky you're only having to go to summer school and you didn't have to drop out or lose a year of school. So come on, let me take John. I baby-proofed the whole place. Please?_

_Amy: Alright._

_Ricky: Thanks, I'll pick him up after I get off work._


	6. Epilogue

Before I got pregnant I thought high school was going to be about having fun, going to dances, competing in the band, and making friends while preparing for the future. I got pregnant before I even started high school so it makes me sad that I'll never know what high school could have been like for me. I had goals for myself; I wanted to go to college, I wanted to focus on music, have a career, and eventually get married. I still want all of that but I know it's going to be a lot harder now since John's needs have to come before mine. It's not about me anymore, it's all about him.

When I thought about raising a child I didn't have a realistic attitude about it. I saw the part where he slept through the night and I would play with him and take him to the park and Ben and I could act like we were a family. We thought we could ignore the fact that John isn't Ben's but once he was born it was pretty obvious that it really doesn't work that way. I'm glad Ben has stood by me through all of this but we really aren't in the same place anymore since I have such big responsibilities that he doesn't have so there is a lot more tension between us than there used to be.

I don't know if anything could ever happen between Ricky and me in the future. It would be nice for John to have both of his parents together but we don't always get along that well so for right now co-parenting is our only option. Ricky is much more involved than I thought he would be, I didn't think he would stick around at all. I'm glad that he is there for John but it is so hard for me not to resent him for everything that's happened. I wish I could blame this all on Ricky but I know that it was just as much my fault as it is his. I didn't really know much about sex and I didn't even think to be more careful or think about the consequences of it.

Having John so young really forced me to grow up before I was ready. I know I wasn't ready to be a mom and I still don't think I'm ready. I always thought that when I had children I would be much older and married and have a career and my own house. I love John so much and I don't ever regret my decision to keep him but I wish I would have waited until I was older because right now I can't give John everything he deserves.


End file.
